


I wrote this six months ago and forgot to post it

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, M/M, Post SvS, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Pre-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux, Spoilers for Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, fluff at first?, pre svs redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “But I can see it now. A handsome husband”-Logan could have sworn he saw Roman look over at him-“and a big house and maybe a couple cute kids, too.” Patton laughed his light-hearted laugh and as much as Logan didn’t want to ruin this cute little moment they were having, he had to intervene.“And how do you suppose this will happen, Roman?” he asked. Roman looked startled.“What?”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I wrote this six months ago and forgot to post it

“You know, Patton, I’ve really been thinking about what you said,” Roman said, “about me marrying the second most handsome prince.”

Patton looked up and smiled. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I mean- what a cool idea. Getting married.”

Logan pushed away his book, focusing on their conversation.

“I’ve always tried to find love for Thomas, but..I’ve never really thought about me,” Roman went on. “But I can see it now. A handsome husband”-Logan could have sworn he saw Roman look over at him-“and a big house and maybe a couple cute kids, too.” Patton laughed his light-hearted laugh and as much as Logan didn’t want to ruin this cute little moment they were having, he had to intervene.

“And how do you suppose this will happen, Roman?” he asked. Roman looked startled.

“What?”

“How do you think you’ll get a husband? A house? Kids? We’re all apart of Thomas and we’re not real to anyone else.”

“I know, but-”

“What do you think you’re going to do? Marry one of us?”

Roman’s mouth hung open. There was something in his eyes. Longing.

“All of your fantasies of princes and fairy tales and happy ever afters - they’re not _real_. You won’t have your prince. Get it out of your head.”

Logan left, not wanting to face Roman. And Roman had hope up until then, because he imagined life with Logan. But now he knew Logan was right. He would never have him.


End file.
